


The Air's Chill

by LaskaSprite



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Anteiku Café (Tokyo Ghoul), Canon Compliant, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaskaSprite/pseuds/LaskaSprite
Summary: With the soft sound of a small bell always came a welcome customer, and now was no different.As Hide comes to terms with his feelings for Kaneki, Kaneki grows closer to Touka. Hide says he doesn't mind, but part of him isn't so sure.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Nagachika Hideyoshi & Nishio Nishiki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Air's Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Let me set this straight: I personally ship Hide and Kaneki. I wanted to write a story that followed Hide's thoughts on Kaneki and Touka, and eventually decided on this.
> 
> The story takes place after the events of Tokyo Ghoul. (Spoiler warning) Hide's face is intact, but he still wears the scarf in the story, and there are a couple of other differences in there too.

With the soft sound of a small bell always came a welcome customer, and now was no different. Anteiku had always welcomed humans and ghoul alike, inviting everyone to mix and meet others without discrimination. The practice may have been becoming more common, but it was still widely believed that Anteiku did it best.

At around midday the familiar bell rang out, quiet but insistent, as another customer stepped in. It was foggy outside, and the still air held a chill. In comparison the interior of Anteiku was hospitable and warm. The new customer sat down next to a large houseplant at a table in the corner of the room, and he gazed out of the nearby window into the mist.

He was a young man of average height, not the type to stand out in a crowd. Still too cold to take it off, the hood of his dull teal jacket was pulled up over his head in such a way that obscured the top of his face from most angles. His nose and mouth were both covered by a light gray scarf, though occasionally he would turn and a nearby customer would catch a glimpse of his deep brown eyes.

He sat quite still, resting his forearms gently on the edge of the table. He spoke only while ordering a hot coffee, his voice slightly muffled from the scarf. Each time the door opened, he glanced over as though he were waiting for someone, but no one ever came to sit next to him. When a waiter brought his coffee, he thanked them quietly and took off his hood to reveal short, messy, golden blond hair. He tentatively pushed down his scarf to take a sip, and sat back a little. Occasionally, he would catch the attention of a nearby customer. If he noticed them, he would look up and tilt the corners of his mouth into a slight smile, but he mostly just sat in silent content.

As he gently placed his cup on a coaster, the little bell rang. A new customer stepped inside, bringing a cold gust of air into the room. Shivering from the sudden drop in temperature, the blond man pushed up his scarf and hunched over in his seat, clasping his hands together on his legs.

When he saw the new arrival, a young man around his age with pure white hair and a solemn look on his face, a flash of recognition burned in his eyes. He lifted his head with a jittery movement, still shaking from the cold. He watched as the other man sat down at a table by the window. Unlike the man with the scarf, he seemed to have no trouble warming up. He easily brushed off the chill the other man still felt inside and settled into his padded chair, heedless of his onlooker.

The new customer glanced wistfully out of the window until a waiter came to serve him, a pale girl with dark hair cut to her chin and long bangs that framed her large, equally dark eyes. His sombre expression melted into affectionate joy. The two talked first in a reticent manner, but as the formalities of customer and waiter were put aside, they grew less withdrawn and the conversation more congenial until they spoke like close friends. They talked without end as though time had stopped, with not a care in the world for anything but this moment.

The warm smile on the face of the blond man was concealed by his scarf, only visible only through his eyes. With that look of deep affection on their faces, he had seen all he needed to, and though some small part of him deep down betrayed his feelings, he was content. With one more pensive look back, he stood up, left a tip for the waiter and, still stiff from the lingering cold air, pulled up his hood and walked out into the fog.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on the next chapter. I have another project too, but hopefully I'll have enough time now to get everything finished soon.


End file.
